lostyoutubevideosfandomcom-20200214-history
Lemurboy123's Missing Videos
lemurboy123 (Jacob Lenard in real life) is the one of popular users on the Internet who best known for creating the cartoon series Mugman. Many don't know that lemurboy12 was his old account in YouTube that created in February 26, 2008. In April 2010, he forgets his password, had to created the new account called lemurboy123 and abandoned the old account. In October 2010, he found out that his live steam account still has a password for his old YouTube account and uploaded the three final videos. One of lemurboy12's final videos, he claims that he can uploaded videos faster in lemurboy123 than his old account. He closed the old account sometime in 2011 because he now hates all his old videos that he made. Jacob Lenard has refused to reuploaded his missing videos from both his old account and the new account. Some videos are uploaded before and after closure of lemurboy12. Some videos also went missing on the new account such as a Blockland video and all his SFM videos. UPDATE 6/23/2015: The SFM videos were back in lemurboy123. As of June 23, 2015, No known copies of the other videos of both lemurboy12 and lemurboy123 have resurfaced. Found Videos NOTE: 1 Video got delete by cartoonwoody. lemurboy12 Youtube Poop - Bob Just Wants A Nuke THE MOST EPIC POKEMON BATTLE EVER! Lemurboy12's dub contest|Only Jim and Joe video (NOTE: No Sound), This video made in 2009 2 years before Lemurboy123 closed his old account. Expensive Hat Ray's face O o ScatmanMario64 And Fleskhjerta Lemurboy12's DUB THIS Happy birthday Lemurboy12 YouTube Poop - SUPER FINAL LEGEND OF SONIC KONG DOES (recreation cilp)|A fan-made recreation cilp from YouTube Poop - SUPER FINAL LEGEND OF SONIC KONG DOES. Lemurboy12's Mount Wii Remote plush video dubbed. lemurboy123 Lost Videos lemurboy12 * Tarin-former Roblox Balloon Fight * MARIO's HEAD SINGS OUT OF TUNE * Lemurboy's Pointless Stream - More Crap * Lemurboy's Pointless Stream - Crap * I'm Not Dead! But... (last video few months before Jacob Lenard closed his old account.) * Super Mario 64 Color Codes http://web.archive.org/web/20080719210325/http://youtube.com/user/lemurboy12 * Ideas For Future Roblox Releases * FAT * OLD UNFINISHED CARTOON - The Ski Lift * CHINCHILLA IS A FORCED FAD * Noob GET DOWN! * POST YOUR ANNOTATIONS HERE * Noob Shooter Game * Responding to comments from fans * What's in the door? * My First Roblox Movie * Cheeseburgers * Goomba Randomness * Pokehmawn * NO MP3 FOR YOU!!!! * THIS VIDEO HAS A TITLE * The Most Epic Fall In Robloxia * A Little Something For My Fans * The Goomie And Legocat5 Show * O_O * Goomie After Drinking Coffee * The Box * A Note * HOLY CRAP * My New Parakeet (Dead) * TIMON SINGS ABOUT ICE CAP ZONE * More Reversed Spongebob * Even more Reversed Spongebob * Bad Roblox Ads Gameintary http://web.archive.org/web/20100316062725/http://www.youtube.com/user/lemurboy12 * Gameintary - Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures * Gameintary - Mappy * Gameintary - Frogger * Gameintary - Q*bert (PlayStation) * Gameintary - Pokemon Stadium 2 Minigames Skipped Part * Gameintary - Pokemon Stadium 2 Minigames YouTube Poop * YouTube Poop - SUPER FINAL LEGEND OF SONIC KONG DOES * Youtube Poop: Kirby's O_O Land * Youtube Poop: Wario Ware Kirby's Microgames * Youtube Poop: BILLIE MEIS HEAR * Youtube Poop: Lemurs On Drugs * Youtube Poop: Agent PP * Youtube Poop - The Penguin that couldn't Swin http://web.archive.org/web/20090519031627/http://www.youtube.com/user/lemurboy12? * Youtube Poop: FAT WALKER http://web.archive.org/web/20080719210325/http://youtube.com/user/lemurboy12 * Youtube Poop: Strong Bad Has Issues * Youtube Poop: K.K. SLIDER HAS PROBLEMS * Youtube Poop: HOT DOG * Youtube Poop: MORE HOT DOGS * Youtube Poop Lazer Collection * Youtube Poop: WAKE UP Jim and Joe PowerPoint * PowerPoint Cartoon - Noob VS Button * PowerPoint Cartoon - Cerebrusizer * PowerPoint Clouds * PowerPoint Game: Goomba * TylerMcBride Is Evil * Expensive Hat Ray * Weegee Divebomb & Tires * Confusion * Kool Aid * Five Bucks Roblox Craziness * Roblox Craziness Ep.1 * Roblox Craziness Ep.2 * Roblox Craziness Ep.3 * Roblox Craziness Ep.4 Sprite Randomness * Sprite Randomness Ep.1: The Goomba * Sprite Randomness Ep.2: Kirby Fails At Disguise * Sprite Randomness Ep.3: Too Fast! * Sprite Randomness Ep.4: Peppy the Idiot * Sprite Randomness Ep.5: Wrong Pellet * Sprite Randomness Ep.6: Link Goes Rafting * Sprite Randomness Ep.7: Kirby Loses * Sprite Randomness Ep.8: Mr Resetii has had ENOUGH * Sprite Randomness Ep.9: Another Goomba Roblox Shorts * Roblox Shorts Ep.1 * Roblox Shorts Ep.2 * Roblox Shorts Ep.3 * Roblox Shorts Ep.4 * Roblox Shorts Ep.5 * Roblox Shorts Ep.6 * Roblox Shorts Ep.7: Starblox * Roblox Shorts Ep.8: The Famous get Pwned * Roblox Shorts Ep.9: Super Smashed Bros Brawl * Roblox Shorts Ep.10 * Roblox Shorts Ep.11 * Roblox Shorts Ep.12 * Roblox Shorts Ep.13: Too Many BloxBeans * Roblox Shorts Ep.14: The Bulborb * Roblox Shorts Ep.15: Backflip * Roblox Shorts Ep.16: Crushed * Roblox Shorts Ep.17: Clones * Roblox Shorts Ep.18 * Roblox Shorts Ep.19 * Roblox Shorts Ep.20 * Roblox Shorts Ep.21: Calling Goomie Stupid lemurboy123 * Super Mario Arena Trailer! * Pokemon Snap and Hey You Pikachu - Pokemon Voice Clips * Spongebob I'm Your Biggest Fanatic Reversed * Spongebob I Was A Teenage Gary Reversed * Super Mario Arena * Spongebob Hooky Reversed * Pokemon Crystal/HeartGold Game Corner Duet * Pokemon Crystal/HeartGold Route 27 Duet * This video will affect IQ * Creepy Bunny * YYYYYYES! * Snowman's Bad Day * Helium * Pumbob Runner Images Lemurboy12 PowerPoint.png Category:Lost Users Category:Closed Users Category:Lost Videos